Shinin'
"Shinin'" is the seventh episode of the second season of the The Boondocks Series. It originally aired on Adult Swim on November 26, 2007. The episode guest stars rappers Snopp Dogg and Busta Rhymes, reprising their roles as Macktastic and Flonominal respectively. Watch this episode-http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001QC48JA Episode The episode begins with an episode of Cribs being filmed in the house of Thugnificent ( Carl Jones), where Thugnificent presents his opulent lifestyle. When the cameras leave, it becomes apparent that much of the opulence is more show than real. Nevertheless, Riley asks to join the Lethal Interjection Crew. After three tests, designed to test his affability, courage and intelligence, they let Riley join and Thugnificent gives him a silver and platinum chain. Immensely proud of finally belonging to a crew, Riley shows off the chain to Huey, bragging that it "gets niggas hatin'". Huey points out that valuing the ill will of others isn't a productive form of self esteem and eliciting envy is a good way to get into trouble, but Riley does not listen. Riley shows off his new chain around Woodcrest. He proudly watches as passers-by are blinded by the medallion's glare, until he is abruptly knocked unconscious by an unseen assailant who steals his new chain. After waking up, Riley instantly knows he was robbed by Butch Magnus (Daryl Sabara), a local bully who menaces all children and even adults unfortunate enough to cross his path. Unsatisfied with this course of action, he asks Granddad, who encourages Riley to stand up to the bully. Riley boldly confronts Butch by the school, but is clearly outmatched by the behemoth. Riley is unable to hurt him at all, despite landing several punches, and Butch then gives him a brutal beating. Riley seeks advice from Huey. who tells Riley the chain was only worth what he was willing to give for it and tell him to let it go. Riley then goes to Granddad and Granddad tells Riley about retrieving his Al Green album many years ago. Riley then asks Ed Wuncler III to kidnap Butch Magnus and get the chain back. Unfortunately Ed grabs the wrong kid and tells Riley that he will have to pay him for a second kidnapping, despite the mistake. Butch then appears on the news saying he robbed a member of Lethal Interjection, which Thugnificent sees. He then tells Riley that he should have just told him when the chain had been stolen, as the point in being in a crew is that you never have to handle your own business like a man. Thugnificent then sends Flonominal with Riley to get the chain back. Flonominal and Riley find the bully at the local baseball field, where Flonominal aggressively confronts Butch about the theft. In response, Butch hits Flonominal's leg with a baseball bat. Flonominal's tough persona quickly evaporates as he collapses, cradling his injured leg and screaming in agony. Butch then throws the chain on the ground, as a jeweler's appraisal discover it to be fake and thus worthless to the bully. Butch then storms off, leaving Riley and Flonominal at the field. Riley then picks up the chain and walks off proudly, once again an official member of the Lethal Interjection crew. ignoring Flo's cries for help. Category:Season 2